


Rocky Beginnings and Harmonious Endings

by jolymusichetta



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolymusichetta/pseuds/jolymusichetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with two. It ends with four. How it happens its messy and no one is really proud of how their relationship came to be, but needless to say, they don't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Beginnings and Harmonious Endings

It starts with Joly and Musichetta, both of whom are so passionate about everything they do that even the simplest of arguments get blown out of proportion until they’re screaming and doors are being slammed and God, does Grantaire wish he hadn’t picked this weekend to stay at Joly’s. Every time that someone mentions the couple’s most recent break up, it’s no surprise because they break up every other week, when Joly becomes convinced, yet again, that he’s dying and nothing that anyone says will convince him otherwise so he tells Musichetta to break up with him now before things get too hard for her when he dies but she’s patient and kind and it still doesn’t work so she leaves his flat but all of her stuff is still there anyway because everyone knows it’s only a matter of time until they end up back together.

They’d been broken up a few weeks when Joly meets Bossuet at a meeting of Les Amis. Bossuet had been recruited after he met Grantaire in the hospital, Bossuet for a broken bone and Grantaire for alcohol poisoning and it was like there was no one else in the room. Before long, there’s a spare toothbrush at Joly’s apartment, in the holder between his and Chetta’s spare, which he hadn’t bothered to throw out even though he was convinced their most recent fight would be the one to end their relationship permanently. Bossuet just chuckles and kisses him the way he only does when they’re in private and hands are wandering and yes, they're both are more than fond of each other.

Two weeks into that break up, Musichetta comes around, using the key she never gave back to let herself in and goes to the bedroom in search of her Rolling Stones tee shirt, the one that was soft and faded and make her tits look amazing. What she finds, instead of her shirt, are Joly and Bossuet too tangled together to tell who was doing what and she’s heartbroken. They aren’t broken up for good and everyone knows that. So she does what anyone in the world does. She gets revenge.

At a coffee shop three days later, she meets Cosette, the charmingly adorable barista with her hair pulled up into an adorable bun and flowers painted on her nails and Chetta just feels her heart skip a beat. Of course, this is all for revenge and does she feel a little bad for using this gorgeous girl? Yes. Bad enough to not follow through? Nope. She asks Cosette on a date, to which she responds that she’ll have to ask her father but is almost certain she’ll be able to go and Musichetta just grins and when she gets her coffee cup, instead of her name, Cosette’s phone number is written on it. 

They’re walking around twelve days later, hand in hand and Musichetta is thinking about how the hell is she going to get herself out of this one when she really likes Cosette and Cosette really likes her back and two nights ago she had been texting Joly and they both apologized and yeah, this kind of sucks. So when they notice Joly and Bossuet on the opposite side of the street, also holding hands, she can’t help but get that tingly feeling in her stomach that makes her want to fling herself into Joly’s arms and kiss him senseless and the only thing that grounds her is Cosette’s fingers laced with hers. She doesn't miss the way that Cosette gives Joly an appraising look and maybe she did know how she was going to make this work out.

And as it turns out, Cosette had dated Bossuet a while back, causing a lot of comments due to their names and they ended on good terms and really, no one had any complaints after spending a few days together, getting to know each other and the second they had all agree to try being a polyamorous relationship, Joly and Chetta are all over each other, pulling back as they realize they're neglecting their boyfriend and girlfriend and as it turns out, Joly’s bed is quite big enough for the four of them, if they squeeze. Again, there were no complaints.

It ends with a harmonious relationship where Joly and Cosette make breakfast while they discuss whatever is new in the medical world since Cosette is studying to be a nurse and Bossuet and Chetta sleep in, bodies tangled and hands intertwined. They spend days upon days just talking, laughing, poking fun at each other. They seem permanent and solid and not even Joly’s imminent death can break them apart and they all just promise him that he’s going to be fine and day by day, one of them plays doctor, alternating until Joly is sure he’s better and ready to make breakfast and complain about whatever was wrong with hospitals or the medical dramas they watch and they have a cycle. It always repeats but at least this time, nothing will break them up.


End file.
